


The Afterlife

by Kamenyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Religious Inaccuracies, Reunions, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: 4 July 1826Thomas Jefferson dies in Monticello. He is ready to pass in the afterlife. He wasn't sure what to except. But he was certainly not expecting this...orAlexander and Thomas gets reunited in the afterlife and sort their shit out.





	The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was in my head.  
> My first Jamilton as well !
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for my mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

On the 4th of July 1826, exactly 50 years after the signature of the Declaration of Independence, Thomas Jefferson dies. He will quickly be followed that same day by John Adams. Two former presidents in one day. This will be seen by some politicians as a sign of America’s manifest destiny but that’s not the point here.

 

On this particular day, Thomas Jefferson lies in bed and slowly closes his eyes, ready to be with the Lord. He falls asleep forever.

 

It’s painless. Not that he expected pain. It’s also very quiet. He can’t hear a thing. He feels light, young, like nothing can reach him anymore. Finally, he is at peace. He opens his eyes slowly. Everything is bright white around him. It’s impossible to describe with words. For one second it seems to be an abyss of blankness and the next second it seems to be a familiar place - his office in Monticello, his room, the White House… It does not feel confusing. It feels cosy and familiar.

 

He doesn’t know where God is right now but for now he feels good. Peaceful.

 

That is until he hears a familiar voice in his back.

 

« You took your time, asshole. »

 

Thomas freezes, recognizing immediately the voice that haunted his life and later his dreams for many years. He sighs heavily.

 

« You have to be kidding me… »

 

He slowly turns around to discover Alexander Hamilton standing proudly behind him, still the same as the last time he saw him, a smirk on his lips.

 

« Missed me ? » He asks teasingly.

 

 _Yes._ Thomas would have said if he was honest but even in death, he is still a « lying bastard » as Alex called him once.

 

« How the fuck did a little shit like you ended up in Heaven ? » He frowns at Alex.

 

Alexander rises two offended eyebrows and answers.

 

« Okay first, how pretentious of you to assume directly that you are in Heaven and secondly, there is no such things as Heaven or Hell »

 

This immediately catchs Thomas attention.

 

« What ? Where are we then ? Where is the Lord ? » he asked confused.

 

Alexander shrugs, like he doesn’t really care. He explains briefly.

 

« Turns out all religions were pretty wrong.There are just you and me here. »

 

Thomas’ frown accentuates.

 

« Just us ? Isn’t there anybody else ? »

 

« If you want them to be there can be. It’s all up to you. »Alex says vaguely.

 

« Why are you here then ? I don’t remember calling you. » Thomas groans.

 

This makes Alexander smiles cheekily. And he catchs it. This mysterious light in his eyes that he spend so many time analyzing when he was alive. And he feels it. This strange tension between them, like a promise or a challenge that used to make him feel warm inside whenever they were arguing. They had never down anything about it while they were alive. They never crossed that invisible line. But there was always something there. Thomas denied it most of his life but now that he is dead, why pretend ?

 

« Oh but maybe something deep inside of you want me here. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you ? »

 

Thomas feels a forgotten anger burning in his stomach. He though that death was suppose to peaceful. Why does he still remember the pain of losing Alexander ? That’s not what he wants to feel.

 

« Well not everyone is stupid enough to get killed in a duel. » He grumbles, trying to tame his anger.

 

Alexander has the decency to look sheepish.

 

« Touché. » He whispers, coming slightly closer.

 

« You should have told me. »

 

Thomas can stop himself. He has kept his anger against him inside for too long. Now that he is in front of him, he needs to let it out.

 

« We weren’t exactly friends, remember ? And what good would have come out of it ? You would have tried to stop me. » Alexander sighs.

 

« Of course I would have, you idiot ! » Thomas shouts.

 

Alexander seems surprised by his rage. But he must have known, right ? He must have known how much he really mattered to him. He knows he was not the only one to feel warm inside while arguing with him. And right now, having him in front of him, yelling at him for all the stupid things he did, it ironically makes him feel alive.

 

« I’m sorry. » Alex finally says.

 

He look sincere. Thomas looks at him intently. He is only a few inches away. They never really touched while they were alive. Only to grab themselves by the collar or push themselves with rage. Thomas hesitates. Alexander notices it and reaches for his hand anyway. It’s neither cold nor warm. It’s just there. It feels familiar, like everything here. Must go with the afterlife. Hamilton breaks the silence.

 

« I did not think that my death would hurt you so badly. »

 

His voice is barely a whisper now. Thomas looks away.

 

« Well you’re an idiot then. »

 

Alexander smiles teasingly again. He squeezes his hand tighter.

 

« And you are a pretentious asshole. I think we established that the first time we met. » He laughs.

 

Thomas only groans in response but he does not let go of Alexander hand. He has been longing for this for too long to let it go. He always kind of knew. But after that terrible night where he got the knew that Alexander had died, it was impossible to ignore anymore. Hidden in the darkness of his office, he had cried. He had cried his fallen enemy. And now, at the end of everything, here he was. It was not Martha, not one of his kid. It was Alexander fucking Hamilton, welcoming him in the realm of death and he realizes that he would not have wanted anybody else.

 

« I wish we would have realized it earlier. » He whispers looking at his nemesis in the eyes this time.

 

« We are here now. » Alexander smiles. « We are not running out of time anymore. »

 

Thomas smiles back and lets Alexander drag him by the hand.

 

« Let’s go. I will show you around. »

 

« Show me what ? There’s nothing here. » Thomas frowns.

 

« You’ll see. And we also have to discuss all the awful decisions you took as a President. »

 

« Oh my god. I should have guessed that even death would not have shut you up. Being stuck with you and your stupid ideas forever. Yup, I’m definitely in hell. »

 

Alexander laughs and Thomas is okay to hear this sound for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ;)


End file.
